Une nouvelle inattendue
by Leelou Malefoy
Summary: Rose et Scorpius doivent annoncer leur mariage a leurs parents. Comment vont-ils réagir ? RW/SM
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Une nouvelle inattendue

**Couples : **Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

o0o

Pour Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour. Ils doivent annoncer à leurs parents respectifs qu'ils vont se marier. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue de grande Bretagne, et peut-être même la seule. Dès leur première année ils s'étaient détestés, mais en septième année tous les deux préfets en chef, s'étaient rapprochés. Depuis cette année-la ils vivaient ensemble et avaient décidé de se marier. Mais le plus dur était de le dire à leurs parents et ce n'était pas chose facile.

Rose se tenait sur le seuil de la maison de ses parents. Son doigt sur la sonnette, elle hésitait. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour leur dire ça. Elle était sure que son père et son oncle Harry feraient une crise cardiaque, sa mère serait peut-être compréhensive. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se poser quelques questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolat.

-Ma chérie, Entre, comment-tu vas ?

-Bien maman. Oncle Harry et tante Ginny sont arrivés ?

-Oui juste quelques minutes avant toi.

En entrant dans la maison tout le monde était réuni dans le salon.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Angelina, leurs jumeaux, Georges, Katie et leurs jumelles, Molly et Arthur, Charlie, sa femme et ses 4 enfants, Bill, Fleur et ses 6 filles. Percy, Pénélope et ses enfants.

Je pourrais leur dire autre chose pour justifier la grande réunion de famille que je leur fais vivre. Bon sang ! Tu es à Gryffondor, pensai-je.

-Rose, ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Al'.

-Dis donc c'est pour le truc qui va les faire flipper que tu as fait réunie toute la famille ?

-Oui j'en ai bien peur.

-Alors comment vas ma filleule préférée ?

-Oncle Harry. Je lui sautai dans les bras.

-Tu n'as pas pris du poids toi ?

-Moi ? Non ! "Si seulement tu savais tonton", pensai-je.

- On dit plus bonjour à son vieux père?

- Papa !

-Alors ma fille que vaut cette grande réunion de famille ? Ce n'est pas pour nous parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent.

-Alors tous d'abord bonjour à tout le monde. Je vais pas y'aller par quatre chemins. Je pris une profonde respiration. Je vais me marier. J'attendais leurs réactions. Ma mère fut la première à réagir.

-Oh ! Ma chérie félicitations, dit-elle en pleurs. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Je regardais mon père, il ne disait rien. Il me regardait, attendant une réponse.

-Euh…C'est un garçon de Poudlard, nous vivons depuis deux ans ensemble.

-Comment s'appelle ce garçon ?

-C'est scorpiusmalefoy, avais-je déblatérer en vitesse. Mais à mon avis mon père avait compris car il commençait à devenir rouge, je sentais qu'il allait exploser.

-QUOI !!!!! SCORPIUS MALEFOY, MAIS T'ES MALADE !! COMMENT PEUX-TU L'EPOUSER. REGARDE SON PERE C'EST UN MANGEMORT. TU ES INCONCIENTE.

Ma colère était trop forte, j'allais exploser.

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. SI J'AI ENVIE DE L'EPOUSER CA ME REGARDE. MAIS JAMAIS, TU MENTENDS, JAMAIS TU NE ME FORCERAS A Y RENONCER. JE L'AIME ET JE L'EPOUSERAI QUE CA VOUS PLAISE OU NON.

- Ron calme toi, ne t'énerves pas.

-Mais Harry elle va épouser le fils de Malefoy et toi tu trouves que c'est rien.

-Je respecte sa décision.

- Toi Hermione ne me dit pas que tu acceptes ce mariage ?

- Ron c'est notre fille, elle a le droit d'épouser qui elle veut. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'empêcher.

- Donc tout le monde est contre moi. Papa, maman vous n'allez pas la laisser épouser le fils de ce malade, dit-il en se tournant vers ces parents.

-Ron, elle est majeure. C'est sa décision.

-Je vais me calmer, à plus tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je m'effondrai dans le canapé en pleurs, pourquoi il ne veut pas accepter ce mariage, il ne le connaît même pas. Personne ne disait mot.

-Oh maman, il ne comprend rien. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère.

Hermione Weasley avait toujours su consoler sa fille, mais là, face au désarroi de celle-ci elle, ne savait comment réagir.

-Laisse ma chérie, il va se calmer, il va réfléchir.

-Non ! Il ne sait pas se calmer. J'en ai mare.

-Laisse Rose je vais aller lui parler.

-Merci Harry.

Dans la cuisine :

Ron était en train de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit sa fille quand Harry arriva plus en colère que jamais.

-Non mais t'es malade de lui parler comme ça. C'est ta fille.

-Et alors, tu as vu comme elle m'a parlé. On ne parle pas comme ça a son père. Puis son mariage avec le fils Malefoy c'est n'importe quoi !

-Ron, imagine ce qu'on t'aurait dit si on t'avait empêché de te marier avec Hermione, et puis les Malefoy ont changé. Tu sais qu'elle va le faire, connaissant son père et son caractère. Cela lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressé. Ca sert à rien de rester fâcher, et c'est ta seule fille, ça te dit pas de l'accompagner devant l'autel ?

-Moui, tu a raison mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais… tu monte tout de suite la voir et tu lui dit que tu regrettes.

-Eh ! Je…

-Maintenant !

C'est en bougonnant que Ron Weasley retourna dans le salon faire des excuses à sa fille. Tout en sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Arrivé dans le salon, Ron vit sa fille pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Quand on le remarqua dans l'entrebâillement de la porte tous les adultes présents dans cette salle lui lancèrent un regard noir.

-Rose…écoute je suis…désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Ecoute papa je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça, je suis majeure et je veux pas d'embrouilles avec toi mais tu accepterais de me conduire jusqu'à l'autel ?

-Bien sûr.

Tous s'écrièrent Félicitation !

-STOP ! Mais avant je veux rencontrer le fils de la fouine.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Rose qui affichait une mine boudeuse à l'évocation de la soi-disante « fouine ».

Prochain chapitre : Décision


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Voila le deuxième chapitre. Bonne Lecture.

o0o

_**Chapitre 2**_

o0o

**.**

-Il m'a hurlé dessus que je n'épouserais jamais le fils d'un mangemort. Que j'étais malade et inconsciente. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Rose faisait le compte rendu de sa journée à Scorpius.

-T'as raison mais pour qui il se prend ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Bon, je continue. Après il a été se calmer dans la cuisine, oncle Harry a été lui remonter les bretelles et il est venu s'excuser.

-D'accord, ton père a été un peu dur au début, mais après il s'est excusé. Le mien va faire une crise cardiaque et me livrera aux détraqueurs tellement il sera en colère.

-Arrête tu dramatises un peu trop !

- Non, tu ne connais pas mon père.

-Bon bref, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on va se faire avadakedavriser sur place.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rose tend bien que mal reprit la parole.

-Bon on va se coucher, demain est un autre jour.

-Oui, on y va.

Ils allèrent se coucher tout en pensant à ce qui les attendait le lendemain.

o0o

Quand Rose Weasley ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda à coté d'elle pour découvrir une chevelure blonde et des yeux gris acier qui la fixaient.

-Bonjour mon amour ! , dit elle en l'embrassant.

-Salut. Bien Dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais et en plus j'en avais besoin, vu la journée de ouf qui m'attend.

-Ta raison, aller viens je vais préparer le déjeuner pendant que tu vas te doucher.

-Oui, il me faut des forces et pense a me préparer ma baguette.

-Pourquoi ?

-On sait jamais ça peut dégénérer, il faut que je me protège, dit-il en riant et en partant dans la salle de bain.

Rose alla préparer le petit déjeuner en repensant à leur premier baiser.

_**« Début du Flash-back »**_

Rose était en train de faire sa ronde annuelle dans le couloir du septième étage quand elle entendit un bruit de métal.

-Oh non ! Si j'en surprends encore un qui traîne dans le couloir, il va voir ! Elle se dirigea vers le bruit qu'elle avait entendu quand elle remarqua que c'était son stupide homologue masculin, j'ai nommé : Scorpius Malefoy.

- M**** ! Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Dégage Weasley.

-Je te préviens, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je vais aller chercher McGonagall si tu continues.

-Bon Weasley je crois que tu n'a pas très bien compris, dit-il en se rapprochant vers elle.

« M**** pourquoi il se rapproche autant ? Trop tard coincée, pourquoi j'ai reculée dans un coin. Pensai-je.

-Alors Weasley, comme ça tu veux me balancer ?, dit-il en passant sa main derrière mon dos. A ce contact, il sentit qu'elle frissonnait.

-C'est pas très gentil.

Il avait sussuré ces mots dans son oreille.

-Qu'est qu'il est beau, pensai-je.

A ce moment nos yeux se croisèrent et n'y tenant plus je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

Prenant conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je reculai et essayai de m'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur Scorpius qui me rattrapa le poignet pour me rendre mon baiser. A bout de souffle, on se sépara et à ce moment là, il me souffla a l'oreille :

-Rose…je te l'ai jamais dit mais…non rien c'est idiot.

-Scorpius, t'as intérêt à me dire ce que tu veux me dire. Et tout de suite !

- Bah… voilà, je t'aime et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque après tant d'années de haine, mais depuis que tu es préfet en chef avec moi, je t'ai découvert autrement et…

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres, si contente de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Moi aussi Scorpius…je t'aime.

_**« Fin du flash-back »**_

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand mon chéri entra dans la cuisine, s'assit sur la chaise et mordit dans un croissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Pensai-je en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder ?

-Oh rien je pensais juste à notre premier baiser.

-Je m'en souviens pas très bien tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ? dit-il avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Volontiers Mr Malefoy.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui donnai un baiser dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

-Ha ! Maintenant tu me dis ça me rappelle effectivement quelque chose, dit-il en souriant.

-Bon je t'explique le programme de la journée. D'abord tu vas voir ton père et tu lui dis avant que mon père ne déboule au manoir Malefoy. Moi il faut que je trouve un traiteur, un fleuriste, des musiciens…

-Stop ! C'est bon, ne stresse pas, ça va bien se passer. Ce mariage va être super !

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon je file au manoir, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ça sera fini.

-Ouais, je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi ma puce. Et il transplana.

o0o

Le chapitre 2 est fini, vous en avait pensez quoi ?

Bisous, Review =)


End file.
